


Daddy Issues

by Marybunnie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 17 year old Anakin, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Corporal Punishment, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Kneeling, M/M, Mafia Boss Obi-Wan, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsession??, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Power Imbalance, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Unhealthy Relationships, dependancy, spoiled anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Anakin decided to be a dumb teen without informing his guardian, the most feared mafia boss in New York, Obi-Wan Kenobi.Needless to say, when Anakin is caught sneaking into their home, Obi-Wan does not take it well.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 240





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I finally got around to posting this little thing I wrote.
> 
> Make sure and read the tags y'all and tell me if I missed anything. This is dark and please be safe!
> 
> Also this is my first time writing porn so...don't roast me okay lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment what you think! I love reading them :D

“ Anakin, my darling boy, where were you?” Obi-Wan questioned his young one in a deceptively kind tone as he took a drag from his cigar in his burgundy leather armchair, one of his legs crossed over the other nonchalantly as looked over his anxious little one.

Good, he should be fearful. He deserved it for worrying his guardian like that.

Anakin stood frozen in his spot in front of the door. Obi-Wan’s intense gaze had him pinned. He fidgeted as his nerves twisted around him and expressed his guilt. He was caught red handed.

Anakin had gone to a club with his friends after school. They had just finished the last of their exams and wanted to go and celebrate. It also served as an early birthday bash since Anakin was turning eighteen next week. But they got so swept away in the booming music and flamboyant flickering lights that Anakin had forgotten to tell his guardian what he was doing. By the time the party ended, and he was properly sobered up, it was late in the night and his phone only had 5% battery power left. The remaining power was unfortunately quickly used up and he only managed to see the dozens of text messages and missed calls from Obi-wan before the screen turned black and all that he could see was his terrified face staring back at him. He knew that he was in trouble but still, he had hoped that Obi-Wan would be asleep by the time he sneaked into their home.

Alas, he was wrong, and he gravely miscalculated just how much trouble he would be in.

“ Well? Aren’t you going to answer me?” Obi-Wan goaded him in a levelled tone. His eyes narrowed slightly at his boy.

_Fuck_. He was really, _really_ mad at him. Anakin had messed up big time. Obi-Wan, his loving, caring, sometimes overprotective guardian was looking at him like one of his lackeys who had failed to meet their quota. Anakin could tell by just Obi-Wan’s voice, posture and glare that he had screwed himself over. There was no way he could get out of this. He just had to face it head on.

“ Obi-Wan I’m so sorry! I really did not mean to lose track of the time and I was going to message you but---, ” Anakin rambled his apologies before being cut off briskly by his caretaker.

“ That’s not what I asked, Anakin, ” Obi-Wan spoke coldly. He glared at his boy as he skimmed him over once more. “ Come here.”

Anakin stood rooted to his spot. He felt unbelievably antsy and he did not like this one bit. Obi-Wan never spoke to him like that, not even when he was purposefully trying to annoy him. But he had no reason to be scared right? This was his guardian, this was his Obi-Wan, he would never hurt him.

Obi-Wan eyes darkened and he uncrossed his legs, spreading them wide. “ Come here right now, Anakin Skywalker. I will not ask again, ” he commanded sternly and pointed at the spot directly in front of him.

Damn, he full named him. Anakin swallowed hard, trying to suppress his pointless apprehension. He slowly skittered his way over to his guardian but he found that he could not make eye contact with him. This was ridiculous! It was just Obi-Wan. Why couldn’t he meet his gaze? Also why was he sweating so much? Obi-Wan would just scold him as usual and send him to his room before cutting off his credit card or something like that. Anakin struggled to reason with himself as he ripped his eyes away from his guardian’s black, leather, Chanel boots to the skyline that overlooked the phenomenal beauty that was New York City at night time.

He tried to distract himself by admiring the beautiful lights but alas, his guardian was not having it.

“ Look at me, ” Obi-Wan all but growled. Anakin shot his eyes back at him and he felt himself wither at the look his caretaker was giving him. Obi-Wan was obviously unimpressed with him. Anakin could not stew like this for much longer. It was killing him.

“ Good, it seems that you can comprehend basic instructions, ” Obi-Wan remarked condescendingly. Anakin swallowed hard once more. “ Now kneel.”

Anakin’s eyes widened more as he stared at his guardian with his mouth open in shock. Obi-Wan wanted him to kneel in front of him?

He heard Obi-Wan bite his tongue in disapproval. “ It seems that I spoke too soon.”

Anakin curled in on himself for a moment before he hesitantly lowered himself to the cold, hard mahogany wood floor in between his guardian’s legs. It wasn’t comfortable in the slightest and his knees already started to hurt. Anakin was used to soft, plush pillows and blankets, not hard, chilly wood against his body.

Anakin must have grimaced because Obi-Wan hastily gripped his chin and firmly pulled his face up to meet his eyes. Calculating, stormy blue met Anakin’s terrified eyes.

“ Now I’ll ask you again, boy and it will be in your best interest to answer truthfully, ” Obi-Wan said stonily as his grip tightened slightly as Anakin fidgeted under his hard gaze. “ Where were you?”

Anakin blanched. He was scared. His Obi-Wan never talked to him like that and the lack of a proper endearment in his words made him feel unworthy and even more guilty.

“ I-I was at the club with some friends, sir, ” Anakin whimpered out pitifully. He wanted to drop off the face of the earth because of the dark look that came over his guardian’s face. The grip on his chin tightened a miniscule amount but for Anakin, who had never received anything but soft, kind touches from Obi-Wan, it felt like needles pricking his skin.

“ I see, ” Obi-Wan said plainly and relinquished his grip on the boy’s chin. “ So not only did you stay out late without my permission but you also decided to break the law, is that correct?”

Anakin grit his teeth. Obi-Wan had no right to lecture him about “ breaking the law” . The man had done and seen far worse than a teenager sneaking into a club to have a little fun. Fucking hypocrite.

“ What did you just say to me?” Obi-Wan queried as he glared down menacingly at the young boy kneeling in front of him.

Anakin’s eye widened in shock. Did he actually say that last bit out loud?

“ I-I did not say anything Obi-Wan, ” Anakin lied hopefully. Obi-Wan did not seem to believe him. Instead the older man cajoled him.

“ No, I think you did, Anakin, ” Obi-Wan said. “ Go on, say it again. Commit to your words, boy.”

Anakin felt anger swell inside of him. This was stupid and Anakin just wanted to go to bed and sleep, not do whatever this was with his guardian.

Anakin scowled venomously up at Obi-Wan’s face. “ I said that you’re a fucking hypocrite! You have no right to lecture me about breaking the law Obi-wan! And you aren’t my dad so I don’t get w----”

Obi-Wan backhanded him _hard_ across his left cheek before he could finish.

Anakin struggled to register what just happened. It was only when he felt the tingling pain on his cheek that he realized that his Obi-Wan, his patient, kind and unreasonably loving guardian, had struck him.

Anakin tried to say something but Obi-Wan’s fist had found itself in the young boy’s hair. Obi-Wan latched onto his locks tightly and shook him angrily and he pulled Anakin towards him.

“ How dare you speak to me like that? After everything that I’ve done for you? All the sacrifices that I made to take you in, you ungrateful brat! I saved you from a life alone on the streets and this is how you repay me?” Obi-Wan screamed at him and he vigorously shook him.

Anakin felt tears rapidly flow down his cheeks. “ I-I’m sorry Obi-wan! Please stop!” he begged as he grabbed onto the wrist on his head weakly.

Obi-Wan eventually did stop and looked down at the trembling boy between his legs. He was shaking and breathing heavily. Anakin really had worked him up.

“ I’ve spoiled you too much, ” Obi-Wan sneered. “ You’ve forgotten your place in all this.”

Anakin flinched when Obi-Wan got up from his seat and walked around his pitiful state.

“ Have you forgotten how you came to be in my care, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked his boy as he made his way over the bar to pour himself a drink. Lord knows that he needed one. He needed to calm down. It was unwise and unlike him to become so agitated. But Anakin, his stupid, foolish, stubborn, beautiful boy, always managed to make him feel things that he never should.

Anakin sniffled before answering softly. “ No s-sir. Never.”

“ Remind me, will you?” Obi-Wan took a sip of his drink as he stared at his boy’s hunched form on the floor. It seems that he was smart enough to know that he could not move as yet.

Anakin nodded timidly. “ Yes sir. My mother was very sick and could not mind me so you came and helped us when you did not have too and sir, I am so sorry. I’m sorry, please, ” Anakin broke down into sobs. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes as he cried and mumbled apologies.

He did not know what he would do if Obi-Wan threw him out of the house. He did not know what he would do if Obi-Wan decided he did not want him anymore. Anakin could not survive on his own and he could not lose the only family he had. Not over something as inconsequential as partying with his friends.

Anakin felt broken as his whole body shook with his cries that he failed to suppress. Obi-Wan placed his glass down on the counter with a clink and he moved to kneel down in front of his hurt boy.

Anakin peered at him, his eyelashes sticking together, his eyes and cheeks and nose red, tear streaks down his face. He was an absolute mess.

But he was Obi-Wan’s mess. He would take care of him. Right after breaking him apart.

Obi-Wan cupped Anakin’s cheek and tilted his head to the side as he watched his young one cry.

“ Hush, Anakin, dear one. It’s alright. I won’t get rid of you. Not yet at least, ” Obi-Wan whispered in a comforting manner as he rubbed his thumb against his cheek.

But his words and gentle tone did not ease Anakin. Anakin never wanted to leave Obi-Wan’s side. He could not live without him.

Anakin let out another rugged sob as he realized that he may have dug his own grave because he wanted to be a stupid teen with his friends.

Anakin begged. It was the only thing he could do to save himself.

“ Sorry! I’m so sorry Obi-Wan. I am so, _so_ sorry! Please forgive me, ” He pleaded as he latched onto Obi-Wan’s arm with a vice like, beseeching grip.

He needed Obi-Wan to see that he was willing to repent. Hell, he _was_ repenting.

Obi-Wan sighed once more at the boy’s behaviour before prying him off of his arm and standing up.

Once more, he towered over the young one as he looked down at him. “ Get up Anakin and go to your room. I’ll figure out what to do with you in the morning.”

Obi-Wan moved to exit the living room but Anakin panicked. This could not be happening to him. He could not let Obi-Wan go to sleep while he was mad at him. Anakin wouldn’t be able to rest either knowing that at any moment his only family would cast him aside with nothing.

Anakin could not let that happen. He would not let that happen. No matter what.

“ Obi-Wan! Punish me. Please…” Anakin shouted and he noticed Obi-Wan’s figure stop as well as stiffen. He continued. “ You have to punish me because I need it. I’ve wronged you and I’m sorry. Let me show you that I’m sorry please.”

Anakin swallowed nervously as Obi-Wan slowly turned around and approached him. His face betrayed nothing to the boy. He could not tell what his guardian was thinking.

“ Darling boy, do you even know what you’re asking for?” Obi-Wan questioned as he stood right in front of his boy. He thumbed away a tear that fell down Anakin’s cheek as he examined him. “ I won’t go easy on you. You’ll be begging and screaming for me to stop as you bleed and cry. Is that really what you want?”

It almost seemed like Obi-Wan was asking permission. That was so foolish. Anakin would do anything Obi-Wan told him if he promised to never let him go.

Anakin nodded as he gazed into his eyes. “ Yes sir. I want it.”

Obi-Wan’s calm and disinterested mask broke as a feral smirk overtook his handsome face.

“ Oh Ani….” Obi-Wan pulled his boy into his chest so he could nose along his neck and inhale his scent.

“ You have no idea what you’ve just unleashed.”

Anakin swallowed anxiously as he silently hugged back. The embrace was soon broken as Obi-Wan pulled away to gaze at his boy. He smiled dangerously at him before walking to his room with an order to follow him.

Anakin felt like a dog. Blindly following his master’s orders. He sighed to himself. He supposed that he would have been a bad boy in this situation.

“ Anakin, pay attention, ” Obi-Wan broke him out of his stupor with a strict reprimand. “ You see the bed right?”

Anakin nodded as he eyed the soft, red sheets and the gold, ornamental bed frame that Anakin always made fun off, claiming Obi-Wan was too boujee.

“ Good. I want you to take off your clothes and bend over it. You may have a pillow, ” Obi-Wan stated idly as if that was a normal thing to say to his ward.

Anakin stood frozen in his spot, not knowing what to do. Obi-Wan shrugged off his jacket and saw him standing there dumbly. He raised an eyebrow at him.

“ Well? You’re not deaf Anakin so why aren’t you over the bed?” he asked coldly as he loosened his tie and threw it on an armchair. “ Don’t tell me you’re disobeying me so soon? After you begged for this?”

Anakin bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Could he do it? Could he lay himself bare before Obi-Wan? Would he be able to be vulnerable at his mercy? Anakin almost laughed at that. He was always at his mercy.

But still, he knew Obi-Wan would not hurt him. All of that was just talk. Obi-Wan would not seriously damage him or anything like that. Anakin prayed.

Anakin gulped apprehensively as he saw the look his guardian was giving him. He felt himself begin to tremble as he began to clumsily unbutton his white shirt.

He struggled with it for a few minutes as he could not prevent his fumbling fingers from latching onto the tiny buttons.

He heard Obi-Wan’s familiar, deep , disappointed sigh before he felt his large, calloused hands on him, undressing him.

Anakin looked at him in surprise.

Obi-Wan paid him no mind as he undressed his boy. Shirt first, then shoes, then pants. All while chastising him.

“ Silly boy. Can’t do anything right, can you? Can’t even undress yourself, ” Obi-Wan mumbled.

Although his words were cruel, Obi-Wan seemed to enjoy them very much. He liked having Anakin depend on him. He craved Anakin needing him for the littlest of things. He desired very passionately to take care of Anakin, to own him completely and always.

Anakin blushed in humiliation at his words. He wanted to defend himself but figured he should just keep his mouth shut. It had already gotten him into enough trouble.

When he felt Obi-Wan’s hands on his underwear, he pushed him away and shook his head. “ No, this stays on.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at him causing Anakin to cringe into himself as Obi-Wan grabbed him roughly and pulled him to himself. “ You little brat. You can’t be trusted to stick to your word. _You_ asked for this. I really can’t believe in you anymore, Anakin.” He spat darkly at the boy.

That was all it took for Anakin to pull off his last bit of clothing. He was completely bare before the older man and shame filled his entire being. The juxtaposition of him being butt ass naked in his guardian’s room while said man was fully clothed sent a rush and thrill up his spine. It was a weird sensation and one Anakin had never felt before. Anakin hated that he sort of liked it.

“ Good. Now over the bed, ” Obi-Wan ordered sternly as he removed his belt and folded it in his hand. Anakin stared at him with wide, frightened eyes as he realized what was going to happen.

He wanted to protest but one look at Obi-Wan’s face told him the only way he was getting out of this was with a bruised ass or naked on the streets.

He reluctantly bent over the bed, taking the pillow to place under his hips. “ Please be gentle with m---”

Anakin screamed out in pain as Obi-Wan struck him hard over his bottom. It did not feel like he was holding back at all.

“ W-wait Obi!” Anakin tried but the belt was already striking him once more over his cheeks. Anakin groaned in pain as he bit a pillow to muffle his cries.

Obi-Wan was not interested in hearing his young one’s excuses or mumbles, he wanted him to scream and cry and bleed as they had agreed earlier.

Obi-Wan would not stop until he got what he wanted and Obi-Wan always got whatever he desired.

Anakin was no exclusion. Not when he had agreed to this. Not when he finally gave himself to Obi-Wan after all these years of suppressing his desire for the boy. He had tried. He really did try to raise the boy right like Shmi wanted but Anakin did not want that. Otherwise they would not be in this situation right now. But Obi-Wan was not complaining. He enjoyed this outcome much more than the other.

Obi-Wan beat him relentlessly, relishing his young one’s ever loudening screams and cries, his futile kicks of frustration and pain, his pointless wriggling.

The best part of all was knowing that he wasn’t restrained. Anakin could get up and leave anytime. But he didn’t. He wanted this just as much as Obi-Wan did. He was certain.

“ Ah! Please! Sir I can’t---” Anakin screamed after five minutes of the spanking but Obi-Wan did not show any mercy.

It was only after ten minutes when he saw the bruised skin trickling with blood, did he finally drop the belt.

He panted as he took in the sight before him.

His boy, his sweet, dear Anakin naked, glimmering with sweat and body wracking with cries, all laid out in front of him. His little perfect ass glowing red and bleeding because he was naughty and needed his guardian to discipline him.

It did things to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was never a good virtuous person but he tried, he really did try to stop his desire for Anakin. But his attraction never wavered. It only grew stronger with every years that Anakin came closer to age.

Obi-Wan licked his lips as he saw Anakin peek behind him to see Obi-Wan. They made eye contact. Anakin’s tear filled, red, puffy eyes with Obi-Wan’s full blown, feral ones.

“ I-I’m sorry sir, ” Anakin cried as he trembled from his position on the bed. He clearly was in no position to move. That was fine. Obi-Wan would take care of him. It was his duty after all.

Obi-Wan shrugged off his shirt before sitting on the bed and pulling the sobbing boy into his arms. He hushed and petting him, trying to get him to calm down after the brutal punishment. “ Hush Ani, there there, it’s over now sweetheart.”

Anakin’s cries died down after some time but Obi-Wan noticed something that did not.

Obi-Wan felt the grin crack across his face as he looked at Anakin fondly. “ My my…I did not know that treating you like a naughty little slut would get your little cock so hard for me. Maybe I should punish you more often. You’d like that too huh baby boy?” Obi-Wan whispered into his ear as he gripped his boy’s cock in his hand.

Anakin gasped and more tears filed down his cheeks as he subconsciously jerked in the hold.

“ No… Obi-Wan…this is wrong… I’m not…” Anakin mewled as Obi-Wan began to stroke him.

“ not what hmmm? A dirty little slut who gets off from his guardian whipping him like a bad little boy? I think this little thing here, ” Obi-Wan squeezes the cock hard causing Anakin to moan loudly as he pressed his face into his neck, trying to hide his red face. “ proves that you are just that. A desperate little whore for me. Only for me right baby?”

Anakin found himself nodding quickly against Obi-Wan’s neck.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan yanked his hair back to look at his face. Anakin whined as he saw the lewd look on his guardian’s face. Obi-Wan wanted him. It was all over his face.

“ Say it. Say you want me baby and I’ll give it to you, ” Obi-Wan whispered as he leaned in closer. Anakin could feel his warm breath on his lips. Anakin closed his eyes. “ Yes. Yes I want you Obi-Wan.”

Without a second delay, Obi-Wan crashed his mouth onto his boy’s and kissed him passionately. He had waited so long for this. He had denied himself this pleasure for too long but no more. Never again would Anakin not be his.

Anakin moaned into his mouth as Obi-Wan manhandled him onto the centre of the bed. Anakin was on his back watching up as Obi-Wan stripped himself completely before getting some lube from a drawer.

Anakin breathed heavily as he stared at the beautiful man before him. The man he was going to lose his cherry too. His guardian, his family, his Obi-Wan. Anakin wouldn’t have it any other way.

“ This is going to hurt a little baby boy but then it’ll feel really good okay?” Obi-Wan told him as he slicked up his fingers and his boy’s tight hole. He slowly but surely started to stretch him, growing harder by the second as he listens to his boy’s little groans and cries of pain.

He took it all however without being bad. He was so good for Obi-Wan. He just needed the right incentive.

“ You’re such good boy, Ani. Ready for me?” Obi-Wan asked as he lined himself up with Anakin. Anakin gazed up at him with glassy eyes and nodded quickly. “ Yes, yes please hurry Obi-Wan.”

That was all Obi-Wan needed as he thrust himself fully into his young one. He moaned loudly as he felt how tight his Ani was. He felt so good around him.

Anakin grimaced as he was penetrated and Obi-Wan gave him a few moments as he leant down to kiss him. Anakin kissed back greedily, not wanting him to stop loving him. He loved his attention being on him. Only on him.

“ I’m ready Obi-Wan, ” He said and Obi-Wan began to thrust into him slowly before picking up a pace. He soon found a rhythm that had Anakin crying desperately for more despite the pain he surely was in. Perhaps he had raised a truly masochistic boy. It worked out well that Obi-Wan reveled in his pain.

“ AH! Obi-Wan moremoremore please! Obi-Wan! I need—” Anakin cried as tears spilled down his face as he was thoroughly fucked into one inch of his life.

Obi-Wan slowed down by a fraction but Anakin, blissed on cock for the first time ever in his life, noticed immediately and begged for him to fuck him harder.

Obi-Wan was not having it. He bent down to kiss and mark his collar. “ Not Obi-Wan. I’m not one of your little school mates, baby boy.”

Anakin cried more as he fucked himself onto Obi-Wan. “ Sorry, I’m sorry sir please fuck me harder!”

Obi-Wan nipped him hard causing Anakin’s back to arch and his body to shudder. “ Come on love. I buy all of your pretty clothes for you, work hard to put food in that little tummy of yours, make sure you have a roof over your head… what am I baby?”

Anakin opened his eyes as he finally realized what he wanted. Anakin felt himself buck at what he was about to say.

“ Daddy! You’re my daddy. Please daddy I need to come!” Anakin begged as Obi-Wan fucked him harder into the bed.

Obi-Wan groaned at the title. He felt enraptured and Anakin was clearly enjoying it. “ Yeah baby, you like it when daddy fucks you hard like a little slut. I like it too baby boy. Come for your daddy.”

Anakin obeyed. He painted streams of white over his tummy and chest and collapsed on the bed limply as Obi-Wan finished inside of him.

Obi-Wan leaned over him for a while, riding down his high and kissing him gently before pulling out. Anakin felt cum leaking out of him, staining the sheets and he felt even more dirty than he already did.

Obi-Wan disappeared for a moment before coming back with a cloth to clean him up.

When that was done, he got into bed and pulled Anakin into his arms and began to kiss him softly.

Anakin giggled tiredly but still happy. “ Does this mean you’re not angry anymore Daddy?” he asked teasingly as he played with his beard.

Obi-Wan smiled at him knowingly. “ Don’t start with me little boy, ” he warned.

Anakin grinned at him before kissing him softly. “ I take it you’re not kicking me out anytime soon then?”

Obi-Wan looked at him dangerously before pulling him closer to his face.

“ Baby boy, you’re not leaving my side for the rest of your life, ” he declared before claiming his lips once more.

Anakin figured it was not a terrible faith to be well cared for with his daddy for the rest of his days.

He kissed back, excited for the rounds to come in the very near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriemaries) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
